Changing Fate
by PeetaMellarksSoulMate
Summary: When Finn breaks Blaine's time turner and cause's them, kurt and sam to go back in time, will kurt finnaly be able to fix his mistake?
1. Time Turner

**Hey guys this is my first ever fic so i hope you guys like it! i do not own any of the sexy characters in this all credit goes to the amazing programme glee! :D**

* * *

7:37pm … Blaine was late, 7 minutes late to be correct, and Kurt? Well safe to say he was pissed, Blaine was never late. Not for coffee dates, dinner dates and especially not movie night. After pondering his thoughts Kurt looked as the clock again 8:19pm now he wasn't angry, he was scared. He was starting too imagine scenario's in his head. A crazy drunk attacking him, a gang of homophobes or maybe a car accident or – knock knock – The door started to open slowly and in stepped a sheepish Blaine, "Hey baby, before you say anything i'm so sorry i'm late! I got held up at the shop and wait a second, are you crying?" Kurt quickly wiped away some stray tears while Blaine climbed onto the bed and scooped Kurt up into his arms, "Baby, Kurt tell me what's wrong?" Kurt took a deep breath and began to speak "It's just, I got worried since your never late and started to think if something might of happened and if you were in a car accident and then I thought of my mum and if I lost you as well then I don't know how I would cope and" Kurt started sobbing against Blaine's chest clutching at the material of his shirt "just promise you won't scare me like that again." Blaine's eyes were stinging at the thought that he caused the beautiful brunette before him to cry so much and said "shhh how about we stick on beauty and the beast and we can dance around the room pretending to be them?" Kurt at this point had calmed down and looked up at his honey eyed beauty and smiled "As long as I get to be Belle."

~xox~

Later on that evening Blaine decided to show Kurt what some old guy had brought into work. Kurt stared at it in wonder "What is it?" Blaine looked at the necklace and said "I don't know really, the man said it's a time turner but he didn't give me anything to go on it and it was cheap so I guess it must have been something he made himself. He was pretty old though and asked to sell it at a pretty good price!" Kurt's attention snapped back to the film when his favourite song "Beauty and the Beast" came on he started humming along while Blaine fiddled with the odd necklace "Blaine just put it down and watch the film!" Blaine didn't seem to hear what he said so Kurt took the opportunity to pounce on him and tickle him. "KURT! STOP! THAT TICKLES!" Blaine dropped the necklace on the floor and started to tickle Kurt back. After while Blaine finally gained control and had Kurt straddled underneath him and was kissing him fiercely…until Finn and Sam walked in "Hey dudes do you wanna AH OH GOD! I'M BLIND!" Finn faked his eyes burning while Sam came in laughing and Blaine blushing furiously. Kurt stared at is brother annoyingly but obviously he couldn't see, then he spotted the time turner on the floor "FINN WATCH IT YOUR GOING TO STEP ON THE TIME TUNER" Finn looked up just as he stepped on the turner then everything went white then black.

* * *

**Sooooo anyone guess who the old guy is? hehehehehehe hope you guys liked it and reviews would help me improve but contructive criticism please? :D**


	2. Confusion

**Hey part 2! sorry it's abit short i wanted to upload as quickly as possible so you don't get bored! this is kind of just a little taster of the bigger stuff to come! Hope you guys like it and review if you like it! mini shout out to Lauren just cause i know she is reading and she is being super supprtive about my story! love you! :D**

* * *

Kurt was the first to wake up, his eyes slowly fluttered open as he rubbed the sleep out of them. He realised his back was soaking wet and cold like his hair, he sat up and looked around. Blaine, Finn and Sam were starting to stir out of their slumber and Kurt saw they were at his old school when he was a kid and it was…snowing, last time it snowed in lima was back when… Kurt's head snapped up in realisation and he saw something that made his face turn sheet white and his eyes open in horror. Blaine, Finn and Sam were now fully conscious and trying to figure out where they were. Finn was the first to speak "Well all I know is that it's snowing and I don't know why I'm not making a snow angel! Hey Kurt lets – Hey bro, what's up? Are you ill?" Blaine and Sam were now both by Kurt's side trying to figure out why he was shaking so violently, then they realised he was looking at something. They followed his line of sight and all froze at what they saw. A stunningly beautiful woman with long flowing black hair, porcelain skin and glistening blue eyes was staring forward and suddenly her entire face lit up and she smiled brightly to reveal teeth that could possibly compete with the whiteness of the snow. They looked in the direction she was looking and all gasped and Kurt remained silent but started shaking more. "MUMMY!" a little boy sprang forward with the same porcelain skin and stunning blue eyes but brown hair that was cut short and perfectly styled. It was unmistakable what they were looking at. They were looking at a little Kurt running happily towards his beautiful mother with his father smiling fondly in the background. They boys all turned to look at Kurt who was not crying like they expected but what they saw was worse, His eyes were hollow, he was no longer shaking he looked like all the happiness from his world had vanished. Only Kurt knew what this day was. Only Kurt knew why this time must have been picked to go back to. Only Kurt knew that this was the day he could change everything.


	3. Realization

**Sorry for the lateness guys!" serious trouble with commitment and school work! enjoy this chapter and i will update soon i promise! xx**

* * *

Why? That was the only question going through Kurt's mind. He was in his room with the love of his life one minute and now he is staring at his mother. The last time he saw her alive was in the hospital, hanging on by a thread while doctors rushed around her. Once they knew it was hopeless, they let us in. I was only eight then…

*Flash back*

"Mummy?" Kurt peered at his mother's suddenly small frame. She always seemed so much bigger and stronger than him. "Hey, there is my little boy." Burt picked Kurt up and gently placed him by his mother's side, he held onto her hand and stroked her hair "Mummy, are you okay?" he saw tears prick in his mother's eyes. "Baby, I need you to understand. I want to stay but heaven needs me now. You won't be able to see me but I will always be with you." Kurt felt himself crying at the news, he was little but he wasn't stupid. She turned to Burt "Hey," Burt gave her a kiss and leaned his forehead on hers and breathed out a weak "I love you." She kissed him once more and repeated his words "you have to look after each other now okay?" Her breathing started getting slower and slower. Kurt started to sing to her the lullaby she would always sing to him

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night , Take these broken wings and learn to fly, All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_  
_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these sunken eyes and learn to see, All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to be free,_  
_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, Into the light of the dark black night,_  
_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, Into the light of the dark black night,_  
_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these broken wings and learn to fly, __All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise, You were only waiting for this moment to arise, You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

Then Elizabeth Hummel closed her eyes for the last time.

*End of flashback*

Kurt felt himself being tugged away by strong hands and he followed them taking a final glance at the scene behind him. Blaine, Finn, Sam and Kurt all went to the local library to try and figure out what happened. Kurt's mind was still baffled at the scene he witnessed earlier today. He kept asking himself why? Blaine saw the confusion in Kurt's face and took his hand in his own, "Kurt, we are going to be okay. I know it's confusing right now why we are here and I don't even know why myself but one thing I know for sure is we can't mess with the past okay?" Kurt smiled weakly and gripped his hand "I know Blaine, I love you." Blaine smiled and kissed him gently, then they heard the baffled cries of Finn, "I have never been here before! There are so many books!" while the librarian went to them and lectured them on the rules of this place while Blaine consistently apologized to her, Kurt realised something. He instantly wrote a note and left silently while they were still talking to the frumpy woman. How could he not realise it!? He knew messing with the past was risky but not if you were careful. He could do it. He knew he could. He made his decision. He was going to save his mum.


End file.
